Everyday Edward
by KatyCharles
Summary: A series of stories peeking into Edward and Bella's everyday life. The good stuff that the books didn't have room for! Lazy afternoons, high school antics, etc. Romantic, fun, everything you love about ExB! All original context and pairings! Classic!
1. Everyday Edward

_**Alright fellow fanfiction friends! Here's the deal. I've decided to make this one-shot a series!!! Hooray! It won't follow any sort of plot at all, but it will be a series of one-shots (potentially more) that take a glimpse into the lives of Edward and Bella. I love writing about the everyday things we don't get to see in the books. For right now, it will probably involve just the relationship between these two with cameos from other characters. It might one day evolve into some stories post-Breaking Dawn... but I haven't tried any of that yet.  
**_

_**Each chapter will be a different little story with its own purpose. Mostly fluffy, funny, romantic things. I'll put a mature rating on it for the potential of future stories. ;)**_

_**I'm working on a longer piece, but it's proving to be more difficult than I thought... so for now, this is where my ideas will go. The first chapter will remain Everyday Edward (as that is the name of the series), but each story will have it's own title. They will also go back and forth between the POVs of different characters.  
**_

_**If any one has ideas that they would like to see, send them along and I'll do my best to honor them! Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated. Love!**_

_**KC**_

**-------------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------**

I continued to trace the inside of Edward's marble palm with my index finger as the sounds of a piano poured lightly from his stereo. We hadn't spoken in several minutes, Edward was reading an old Russian novel that Carlisle had given him for his birthday, and I had just finished my first set of summer reading questions for _East of Eden_. Edward sighed to himself and I looked up at his face. His jawline was the dominant feature from where I was laying on my stomach and I reached up to trace that with my index finger, leaving his hand resting beside him. He closed his eyes for a moment as I said, "What is it? Something interesting?" Edward glanced at me for a moment and then read from his book,

"The cradle rocks above an abyss, and common sense tells us that our existence is but a brief crack of light between two eternities of darkness."

"What a hopeful passage for you." I said after a few seconds, returning to tracing his open palm.

"You think so?" He questioned, laying the book open on his chest.

"Well, yes. If what--" I took a moment to pick up the book to read the cover, "Sir Vladimir is saying, you live in a never-ending crack of light. That's an extremely hopeful passage for the immortal. He must've known some pretty interesting vampires in his day." I stated simply.

"Or, he is one." Edward said with a wink.

"Then I suppose he likes his existence." I smiled up at him. Edward's eyes unfocused for a moment and then returned to me. He smiled briefly and ran his fingers through my hair. I knew where his thoughts were headed and I didn't want to ruin the simplicity of the moment so I thought of a question, and fast. "What are we listening to?" I said, getting up from the bed Edward had added to his room for more comfortable lounging purposes and crossing to his wall of music.

"Comptine D'Un Autre Ete: L'Apres Midi," he replied.

"Oh." I barely breathed, forgetting how accomplished Edward was at other languages and how beautiful they sounded when he spoke them.

"Another summer, after midday. That's what it means, roughly." He said, turning me to face him. I realized with a smile that his sudden appearances didn't catch me off guard as much as they used to and placed my hands on his chest.

"Well, that's very appropriate, seeing as how it is June 21st and it is just past noon." I smiled and randomly thought what Edward usually did during summer vacations. "Edward," speaking his name was like warm, sweet apple cider, "have you ever been to the beach in the summer?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked, bemused as he placed one of his hands in mine and the other on my waist, pulling me into a slow dance around the room. I was never a dancer by any means, but Edward seemed to love any moment to dance with me, so I had learned not to object. He would dance with me in the most unexpected moments whether it was in his bedroom, my living room, the aisle of the grocery store as I shopped for Charlie. He seemed to always have the music in his head, sometimes humming as we spun in place, his arms always holding me up just enough so that I didn't have to do any of the actual dancing. These dances usually never lasted long and he graciously made sure that we were alone for these moments so as not to embarrass me. I had actually grown to enjoy them to some degree; although, I think that was probably because Edward was holding me.

"You know what I mean. Have you ever been on a real vacation? To a beach? An amusement park? Skiing? Stayed in a hotel, come back home?" I questioned as he spun me around his room to the turning melody of the piano. He looked away for a moment, thinking, then he smiled.

"Yes. There is a particular beach that my family has gone to often, it's quite lovely. I haven't been in over a decade now. It's Esme's favorite place. She and Carlisle go every year." He stated, his eyes remembering some distant memory.

"Oh, is it far? It is the summer, maybe we should take a trip." I said, my mind slipping away to Edward on the beach, his chest bare, the sun reflecting off of his skin, bouncing off of the water. His skin cooling me from the heat...

"It isn't summer everywhere, Bella." He said, smiling as I realized that yes, this beach must be very far.

"Oh. Huh." I said, my vision of the glistening Edward not completely fading from my mind. He took my distraction as disappointment and stopped dancing. I looked up at him.

"I tell you what. I promise to take you there sometime. Just us." Edward said, looking into my eyes. I smiled lightly, my head swimming from the images of the beach and Edward's eyes burning into mine that I barely noticed when I heard a small bell ringing from the doorway. I came out of my trance and Edward and I both looked up. Alice was leaning in the doorway, giggling.

"You know, Edward, you should really ask Esme before you promise things like that." She teased. Her eyes sparkled a light gold as she appraised me. "Bella. I'm proud of you. You wore something I gave you! That top is perfect with your skin tone. I'm a genius." She paused, smiling at Edward. I rolled my eyes. I was behind on laundry and it was the only clean thing left in my closet, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I didn't hate the top, it just wasn't practical for any sort of situation ever, being so tight and strappy. "Want to go for a walk later? The air is getting warmer. It'll be lovely outside." She asked. That's one of the things I loved about Alice. She was always willing to slow down for me and do human things. Edward always ran with me anywhere we went. It was exhausting to be hauled around everywhere all the time. The normal action of taking a walk was often greatly appreciated.

"As long as we stay on one of the trails. I don't feel like twisting my ankle today." I replied.

"You won't." She winked at me and twirled down the hall. Edward pulled me onto to the bed and I laid my head onto his cool chest.

"Why would you have to ask Esme about taking me to the beach?" I asked, yawning slightly. Edward had woken me up in the middle of the night to take me to this beautiful place on one of the mountains behind Forks to watch the sunrise and I had yet to return to bed. He picked up the remote to his stereo and changed the song to my lullaby as he responded.

"I'm not sure what she meant by that, to tell the truth. Maybe she's losing her mind." He said conspiratorially. I thought I heard Alice growl from down the hall.

"Ha. Ha. You're so witty, Edward." I said sarcastically, yawning just a bit more and closing my eyes. I hated to sleep whenever I was with Edward because it felt like such a waist of time, but he pulled a blanket around my shoulders and held me as my lullaby played softly from across the room. Soon all I could see were visions of Edward on different beaches in different times of the day. Again in the bright sunlight, at dusk with the sun setting, a moonlit night, his hair blowing in the wind, his hands in his pockets, staring out over the water, waiting for me.

I woke up in the empty bed a little over an hour later. I stretched and looked around the room. The stereo was quiet now and I could faintly hear the television on downstairs. I pulled my fingers through my hair, knowing that it probably wouldn't help at all and got out of the bed. I thought I would find Edward before I went on my walk with Alice and headed down the stairs, assuming he would be in the living room, unaware that I was awake.

I walked into the expansive and stark living room of the Cullen house looking for Edward. Emmett was lounging on the couch watching some excruciatingly loud sport that I was fairly certain they didn't play in the continental US while Rosalie rested her head in his lap, her eyes closed and her breath even. If someone were watching this without my knowledge of who Rosalie was, they might actually believe that she was sleeping. I often caught Rosalie in these human moments when she thought no one was looking. Sometimes she would be feigning sleep or pouring a glass of water that she would never drink. The most recent time I had noticed this behavior was two nights ago when I caught her looking into a mirror, her long, slender fingers pressing into the granite of her face at the corner of her eye, her forehead, the corners of her mouth, as if searching for the wrinkles that will never appear. That time she had caught me staring and gave me a murderous glance before stalking out of the room. I knew Rosalie meant me no harm, but I did not know how to respond to the intense dislike that seemed to pour from her golden eyes. I didn't want to be caught staring again, so I turned my attention towards my search: Edward.

"Emmett, you seen Edward?" I asked nonchalantly as I came around the piano and headed for the kitchen.

"Uh, that's a no. Game's on. Maybe he's hunting or something. Maybe you're especially tasty today." He grinned, not looking away from the T.V.

"Very funny." I muttered, knowing that he could hear me. I stopped when I reached the kitchen door. Something was different. There was less space than there normally was, although nothing looked out of place. The untouched stove looked almost mournful as my eyes scanned the room. I stood there, frozen and confused for a good thirty seconds before my thoughts were diverted by cold hands on my waist and a sweet sound in my ear.

"A little bird told me that you were looking for me." Edward breathed into my neck, kissing it lightly. Although the action was small, my eyes closed, my heart raced, and my knees felt as if they had suddenly become the consistency of pudding. I fought to keep my balance and my voice steady. I'd been with Edward for so long that by this point, the effect he had on me was getting slightly ridiculous.

"By a little bird telling you, do you mean your freakishly good hearing allowed for you to hear me asking Emmett where you were?" I managed to say through my breath. He laughed and when I opened my eyes, he was lifting me onto the counter so that I was just about eye-level with him. Not that this helped my racing heart or my erratic breath, but at least sitting on the counter with Edward so close to me, I was less likely to lose my balance.

"What were you thinking of when I surprised you?" He asked honestly, searching my eyes. His were a bright gold today, a sign that he was cheerful, peaceful. This was one of my favorite expression of Edward's--second only to the smoldering liquid topaz that his eyes always turned right before he kissed me. I was so lost in the joy behind his gaze that I sat there, staring, with my mouth hanging slightly open in what I could only imagine to be an unattractive way before he let out a bemused laugh and reached one cold finger up to my chin to close it.

"Bella? Love? Where are you? You're driving me mad, darling." He added to the laugh. I finally came around.

"Oh, um, sorry. I got lost in the... well, never mind. What was I thinking about when--oh!" I exclaimed as I looked over Edward's shoulder at the practically space-ship sized appliance that seemed to appear out of nowhere as if my thoughts had summoned it into conception. "Edward..." I started slowly, "Why is there a giant refrigerator in your kitchen that has never been used to prepare food ever in it's existence?"

"Oh," he said turning around and laughing slightly. "It's for you. Sort of. Well, you see, you've been spending so much time over here that I felt like it was a necessary addition. As well as the food inside."

He smiled a bemused version of my favorite crooked smile and all of my breath left my lungs at once. I started for a few more seconds before Edward held up his hands, gesturing to the fridge as if to say "Ta-da!" It was such an absurd gesture that I immediately started laughing. Since his smile had knocked the wind out of me, my breath intake was fast and I snorted through my nose, which only sent me into further hysterics. Emmett heard me from the living room and I barely made out the sound of his booming laugh over my own. Edward started then too, and soon we couldn't stop. I don't know if it was my ridiculous snorting, Edward, or the enormous refrigerator I was laughing at, but soon, tears were streaming down my face and I was leaning onto Edward shoulders for support as my sides started to ache.

Edward laughed so freely and honestly that as my laughter subsided, I put my warm hands onto the sides of his face and turned it towards mine so that I could see the laughter in his eyes. There it was, glinting through the gold, warming my heart with its intensity. His laughter died down, but the light continued to shine through his eyes. I leaned forward with my hands still holding his face and his hands around my waist and kissed him softly.

"I love you." I said simply and sweetly. Our foreheads touching.

"And I love you, beautiful girl." he replied, the laughter still in his voice. He turned then, and a mischievous tone crept into his words as he said gesturing again to the fridge, "So, do you feel like hunting?"


	2. Just Like Romeo and Juliet

_**If you know Shakespeare, you'll simply love this. Mr. Mason gets a little too excited about English (my teacher actually made us do this in class my senior year). Edward doesn't seem to mind, though.**_ **_:)_**

_**This story is a bit longer than the last, but I loved writing it. Review.. if you want to see something different, let me know! Love!**_

_**KC**_

**---------------****---------------****---------------****---------------****---------------****---------------****---------------****---------------****---------------****---------------****---------------****---------------****---------------**

******EPOV**  


"Alright, class. I'm going to try something a little different with our reading today. I don't want us to simply sit, stagnant. You aren't listening; and if you aren't listening, you aren't learning. We need to spice things up!" Mr. Mason declared to our chattering English class. The class had been attempting to collectively read through _Romeo and Juliet_ for the beginning part of the school week. It was dreadful. No one in the class understood the dialogue at all. They spent all of their time butchering the verse and missing the meanings behind the words. I believe that Bella was the only student in the class that had ever attempted to read the play through before. That wasn't an entirely fair comparison, because Bella wasn't like the other children at this school. She was cultured. She had the play memorized. At least she understood the dialogue. She looked as tortured as I did throughout the class period.

"What will he have us do, now? Act it out in front of the class?" Bella leaned over to whisper in my ear. I breathed in her sweet scent, so concentrated and so close, my body warming by the electricity running through it. The fire in my throat roared. I knew that it made my eyes burn fiercely. I loved and deplored the sensation.

_They will never expect this._ I sifted through Mr. Mason's scrambled thoughts and chuckled darkly. I winked at Bella and heard her heart skip a beat. After the months of being with her, the fact that I could still cause to heart to react so violently by such a simple movement was extraordinary. I knew that I would have to be more cautious with my emotions and actions near her, but I counted my blessings each day that she remained by my side.

"Today, as you read," Mr. Mason announced to the class. I could barely contain my grin. Bella hadn't yet looked away from my face and I didn't want to give away the surprise Mr. Mason had planned for us. She looked confused and I pointed towards the front of the class.

"You will be standing in front of the class, acting along with the words as well." Bella's mouth fell open. "I expect everyone to participate. It will help your audience to understand the language and let me know who truly has a grasp of what is being said. It will count for all of your participation grade for the week." Mr. Mason said finally, amidst the groans and dropped jaws of the class. I peeked at Bella through my peripheral vision, still attempting to hold back laughter. Her eyes were wide, her mouth still slightly ajar. She didn't appear to be breathing. I reached my hand up slowly, catching her chin between my forefinger and thumb, turning her head towards me. She seemed to be looking through me. I gently placed my finger under her chin, raising her jaw to close her mouth for her. I finally let a small chuckle escape.

"And I thought I was the mind reader in this relationship." I quietly laughed. She shook her head at the sound of my voice, the words snapping her out of her silent shock.

"Edward, I'm supposed to read Juliet today. It's my turn." she groaned. It seemed as if tears were welling up in her eyes. I knew that she was dreading the day in class she would be put on the spot, but I couldn't bear to see her upset. My laughter died down. The class was beginning to settle after the initial shock of Mr. Mason's assignment to the class.

"It's alright, love. There's no way you're going to embarrass yourself." I whispered.

"Miss Swan, you'll be reading for Juliet today. Come on up here." Mr. Mason encouraged.

"You're the only person in this class that can do justice to the language at all. You know the play by heart. It will be fun." I gave her half of my full grin, trying to sound optimistic. She was momentarily dazed, her heart reacting violently again. What was I going to do with her?

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Mason stated for the second time. Bella stayed frozen where she was. I gave her a little nudge with my arm. She practically fell out of her seat. I caught her elbow and helped her to stand. She looked into my eyes pleadingly as she walked slowly to stand next to Mr. Mason in the center of the semi circle our tables created in the room. I flashed her a full smile of encouragement. Her returning glance looked more like a grimace than anything else. I was going to have to rescue her.

"Mr. Crowley, would you please join Bella up here to read for Romeo? Mr. Crowley?" Mr. Mason asked as Bella turned to face the class, her skin taking on an even paler shade than usual.

_I wonder if Lauren has ever been to The Point. Would she say yes if I asked her? I guess I'm not even sure that I want to take her... but going with her would be better than..._

Tyler Crowley's thoughts were clearly occupied. I stole the opportunity and raised my hand.

"Mr. Mason, I'll read today. I think it's supposed to be my turn anyway. Tyler normally sits on my right." I used my most convincing tone. Tyler didn't even notice that I had spoken, so Mr. Mason had no objection.

"Alright, Edward. Thank you for volunteering! You see, this is the kind of enthusiasm the class needs! You all should be thrilled that you're getting to tackle such a phenomenal piece of literature!" He rallied. What was odd, was that he meant every word he was saying. His thoughts held no sarcasm at all. Half of the class rolled their eyes.

I rose and went to stand next to Bella. Her cheeks seemed to hold a permanent blush since her name was called a few moments ago, but the rest of her face was ashen. She was standing with her worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ pressed to her chest, glancing at me with pleading, embarrassed eyes. I grinned at her.

"Now," Mr. Mason began. "We'll begin with Scene V. In a hall at the Capulet's house. We need a first and second servant, a Tybalt, and a Lord Capulet. Mr. Newton, if you would please read Tybalt."

_Of course Cullen is reading Romeo. He's such a suck up, he probably enjoys all of this attention._

Mike thought as he rose from his seat. How charming, and appropriate. If only we would get so far as Tybalt's death, I should like to see the look on Newton's face when I would get to kill him in a duel.

Bella stood off to the side, sheepishly. I noticed her brow knit together as she took in my suddenly sullen expression at having heard Mike Newton's thoughts. Comically enough, Alice, who was sitting on Bella's left at the beginning of class was called to read for one of the servants. She was and staring into space, attempting to watch Jasper play Lacrosse in gym, clearly not paying attention when her name was called. I had to make the decision to pick up the empty chair next to me and throw it at her to snap her out of her vision. She saw me and snapped her head to the front. She glared at me, my hand on the chair. I changed my mind as she rose with her book to join us. Jessica Stanley volunteered to read for the other servant, hoping to get on Mr. Mason's good side and secretly wishing to simply stand closer to Mike. She nudged him playfully as she jumped up from the table and moved to stand beside him. Mr. Mason said that he would read for Lord Capulet in order to spare more embarrassment from the class, and our cast was set for the scene.

"Alice. If you will begin. And remember to act! That will help you understand the language. You're all at a party. Mike you are the rash young Tybalt-- unhappy about Romeo's presence in your home. Bella, you are the shy and mysterious young Juliet who is taken in by the passionate and confident Romeo. This is where it all begins."

I tried my best not to laugh as I thought of the absurdity of the situation before us. Everything had worked out all too perfectly. I went to stand on the opposite side of the "stage" as Bella, flipping my book to the correct page. The rest of the class eyed us expectantly. Their thoughts focused on the play, hoping for something interesting or embarrassing to happen.

_Oh my God, I would play Juliet to his Romeo any day of the week. I don't know why Bella looks so nervous. She always looks uncomfortable. I would love to be up there reading with Edward Cullen! I don't know how she continues to function socially._

Lauren's thoughts were vile. I attempted not to listen, instead focusing in on what was in Alice's head.

_This is ridiculous. Like I haven't read this play a million times. But look how darling Bella and Edward are! Oh, Edward... just wait until you see what you're going to do!_

An image flashed through Alice's mind and I caught a glimpse of the scene in my immediate future. I smiled as her eyes glanced toward mine. I was suddenly elated. I wasn't going to disappoint the eager Mr. Mason with my performance, that was for sure. I only hoped that Bella would forgive me. Alice chose that moment to start reading. She bounced and danced around Jessica, the words flowing from her lips naturally, conversationally. Jessica was taken off guard, simply standing in the middle of the room, reading her lines in an almost complete monotone. Mr. Mason started his speech then, attempting a booming character voice that had most of the class snickering and chattering to their neighbors.

"What, man! 'tis not so much, 'tis not so much: / Tis since the nuptials of Lucentio, / Come pentecost as quickly as it will, / Some five and twenty years; and then we mask'd." He boomed finally. My lines were about to start. I conspiratorially took Alice aside by the arm, laying into the acting. Bella giggled on the sidelines, amused by me playing along with the class.

"What lady is that, which doth / enrich the hand / Of yonder knight?" I practically whispered to her. Alice glanced at Bella, who was smiling at our comical over-acting. She waved at Alice and Angela Weber giggled, sitting at the class table, thoroughly enjoying the moment. Lauren scowled.

"I know not, sir." Alice sang out. I turned toward Bella, letting my eyes fill with the love I felt for her before turning back to Alice to give my speech.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! / It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night." I looked at Bella, continuing. She looked dazed, a smile hanging around the corners of her mouth. I wanted to go to her as I spoke the words. "Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! / For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

_If he spoke those words to me, I would be a giggling mess. I don't know how she is so calm around him. _Jessica thought.

_Show off. _Came from Newton. I never took my eyes off of Bella across the classroom. Alice giggled behind me at Bella's expression. Mr. Mason dragged Mike to the middle of the room to start their argument. Mike read slowly, picking apart every word before he spoke them, butchering the rhythm. Children. Bella winced several times as the sentence structure fell apart under his clumsy speech. Mr. Mason seemed to save the argument, knowing where and when to pause for effect. It was clear that Tybalt thought Romeo was a pest, but Mr. Mason played the part of Lord Capulet well, ushering Mike to his seat once the speech was over. Soon, only Bella and I remained standing in front of the entire class. Her smile had faded. She looked as if she might be sick. I approached her slowly, looking deep into her eyes, as if we were the only ones present.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand / This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: / My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand / To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." I spoke softly, taking her hand in mine and giving a small bow. I heard Alice and several other girls in the class audibly sigh. Bella's heart began to pound frantically. She never took her eyes off of me. She never looked down at her book. She spoke as if automatically. In perfect verse. I would have to ask her later if she spent her nights as a young girl pretending to be Juliet while most girls were memorizing more mundane princess stories.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, / Which mannerly devotion shows in this; / For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, / And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Her voice rang out clear. She placed our hands together palm to palm, smiling at me ruefully. It was a look that she gave me often when she was teasing me. She had completely forgotten that we weren't alone. It was exactly what I knew would happen. Alice was practically jumping out of her seat anticipating what I would do next. The whole class was entirely silent, the tension between Bella and I palpable in the air. I leaned into her.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" I breathed, raising one eyebrow. She removed her hand from mine, walking slowly around me. I followed, our eyes never leaving each other's gaze.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." She teased, still smiling. I smiled back, knowing what was next.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; / They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." I took a step toward her. Her smile faded slightly, her breath came faster, her heart skipping a beat. We were the only two people in the world. Her next line was barely audible. I could faintly hear the class lean forward in their seats, anticipating. I was no longer able to hear their thoughts, thinking only of Bella, my Juliet.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She breathed. I caught her scent, and my eyes burned with desire to be closer to her. I took another step forward, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her near me. My face inched toward hers as I spoke my next line. It was barely audible for the class to hear.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." I kissed her then, pressing my lips firmly to hers. She inhaled sharply through her nose, surprised. Her heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. Then her body relaxed, her book falling lightly to the floor beside her. I held her firmly around the waist. I could feel the warmth of her lips pressing into mine, hearing the audible gasp of the class and Mr. Mason. No one dared interrupt our reverie. I broke our kiss feeling slightly light-headed myself after my brazen display, continuing the line in a breathy whisper, still just inches from her face. She opened her eyes slowly as I spoke. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

She took in a small, ragged breath; speaking again, automatically. She could barely phonate enough to get the small sentence out. I held her fast to my body. I could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

"Th-then ha-have my lips the sin that they have took." She still looked stunned. I grinned, my eyes lighting up, knowing what was next. I spoke quickly, the passion pouring from my voice.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! / Give me my sin again." I practically sang. I kissed her again, this time, dropping my book and swinging Bella around, dipping her in front of me. She gasped again, but was caught in the middle by my lips softly melting onto hers. She sighed, her hands finding my shoulders. Electricity filled the room. Bella's lips burned against mine, I took a deep breath, letting her scent pull into my throat, feeling the intense desire and the excruciating pain take over. Everyone held their breath as our kiss came to an end. Bella opened her eyes, I held her in the dip, smiling playfully at her shocked expression. Her eyes were glistening, full and gorgeous.

"You kiss by the book." She finally said, nearly laughing the line.

As soon as she spoke the last word, Mr. Mason leapt to his feet, clapping wildly. Bella jumped at the sound looking around a little wildly. I laughed lightly, putting her on her feet again, keeping my arm around her waist. I wasn't sure that she wouldn't faint once she realized what she had just done. Alice joined Mr. Mason enthusiastically, laughing all the while. The rest of the class joined in, a little stunned, breathing normally again and chattering to one another. Some were chuckling, some were murmuring. Mr. Mason was nearly in tears. Poor, passionate man. I stole a look at Bella. She wore the same dazed expression, glancing at the books on the floor, around at the chattering class, and then finally at me. I was smiling broadly. Her face gave nothing away but pure shock and confusion. The bell rang.

The class began to gather their things, chattering loudly now about what had just happened.

"Don't forget about the test on Act 1 this Friday! Come prepared to learn what happens to the lovers tomorrow!" Mr. Mason called as the students filed out of the room. A boy from my third period Sociology class gave me a high five as he walked by.

_Cullen gets away with everything. It's not right for him to take advantage of Bella during class like that. She looked like a mouse caught in a snake's cage._

Mike Newton glared at me as he stalked past. Alice noticed the gesture and my murderous return stare. She then childishly stuck out her foot at lightening speed, causing Mike to trip into Jessica. He looked back, but Alice was bending down to pick up our dropped books. Jessica laughed an annoyingly high-pitched sound and pulled him out the door by the wrist.

_I cannot believe Edward would act so romantically in front of the entire class. I guess it was just acting, but I know that wouldn't have happened with any other couple. He is so sophisticated. Bella deserves grand gestures like that, I never hear her complain about anyone or anything. She looks like she might have just had a stroke, though. I can't wait to tell Ben!_

Angela touched the stunned Bella's arm, smiling as she passed us on her way out of the class room. Bella barely reacted to the gesture. Alice waited by the door while I started to lead her out of the room.

"Wonderful Edward and Bella! Simply marvelous! You two are natural actors! You will have to read more for the class this week!" Mr. Mason gushed, ushering us out the door.

"Thank you Mr. Mason, we certainly will." I answered him, bemused.

_I certainly did not expect class to go this well! A little brazen of Edward, but certainly effective. The class was literally on the edge of their seats. Never in my life have I seen high schoolers with as much intensity as those Cullens. I wonder what must have happened in their past before the adoption to make them that way... _

Mr. Mason's thoughts were fading as I concentrated on getting Bella out of the class room and preferably sitting down. I hoped she hadn't gone catatonic. I tend to have that affect on her more often than not, and she still hadn't spoken. I had promised myself that I would pay attention to my actions around her from now on, and now I've possibly put her into a coma. I wondered idly if I could some how have short circuited her brain as I led her to the bench across from our lockers.

"Bella, love. You haven't spoken in over 5 minutes. Are you alright?" I asked with obvious concern. She was staring at the floor. Eyes darting back and forth. Alice sat on her other side, the concern starting to knit her brow as well. "Bella. Please look at me." I attempted to put my face in her line of sight. Suddenly, she snapped her head in my direction, her eyes glistening. She smiled and then started laughing, freely, leaning her body into mine. Alice started to laugh too. Before too long, tears were streaming down Bella's face. I was a little stunned, and starting to become frustrated that I was missing some ridiculous joke.

"Bella," I started. "What in the world are you--" She stopped me by choking out a sentence mid-laugh.

"Did-- you see-- the look-- on Mike's face-- when you dipped me!?" Simply stating it out loud sent her into another round of hysterics. I chuckled myself, remembering the image.

"I don't think he's ever been that smooth-- even in his day dreams." Alice trilled.

"It was exceptionally comical. I was just worried that you would be livid, Bella. I sort of put you in the spotlight. And I know how you hate it, darling." I admitted, still laughing. She didn't seem mad at all. Her laughter died down a bit before she spoke.

"Oh, Edward. Of course I'm not livid with you." she laughed playfully, smiling. "I love you." She leaned in to kiss me, and I anticipated the contact, but she stopped just an inch from my mouth. I opened my eyes. She was looking directly into them. When she spoke, her voice was lower, piercing. "But I will repay you for that. You're on very dangerous ground." She kissed my stunned mouth quickly before immediately rising and walking down the hallway to her next class, expecting me to follow. I heard Alice break into another fit of giggles as I shook the stunned look off of my face and felt an unexpected but very distinct shiver run down my spine before rushing to catch up to an extremely frightening version of my love.


	3. Chase My Flus Away

_**Sorry that it's been a while since I updated. Life getting in the way, as usual! A little stuck in my longer storyline. Any good ideas for one-shots that you might like to see? I might be able to use them here or in my longer piece...**_

_**On this day, Bella gets sick and Edward wants to take care of her. She resists his help... at first. Can he convince her otherwise? Sexy and simple. Enjoy! :)**_

_**KC  
**_

**-------------------------------------------****-------------------------------------------****-------------------------------------------****-------------------------------------------****--------------------**

**BPOV**

"There is absolutely no way that I'm letting you in."

"You know that I could just break down the door."

I groaned. I was completely unprepared for Edward to see me like this. I picked my head up off of the floor just enough to make sure that I had actually locked the bathroom door.

"You know that Charlie wouldn't like it." I mumbled, knowing that he could hear me. I was too tired to even come up with a sarcastic retort. This was pathetic.

"Bella, please." Edward begged. I could hear the seduction in his voice. My heart lurched. He wasn't even in the room and I could feel him. He sounded like he had his forehead pressed against the door. I groaned again, which turned into a cough. Not a mild cough, but a cough that shook my lungs and burned my throat. My chest felt like it was on fire with every breath. After it finally died down, I pressed the side of my face against the cool tile. Edward's skin would've felt better, but my pride roared angrily. I was determined to simply wait out the flu in this bathroom for the next few days. Edward would just have to deal with it. Besides, Charlie would be home at the end of the day and Edward would have to leave. Then I could surface for water and maybe soup.

"Edward, I didn't even want you to know that I was like this. It's horrible. Honestly, I could star in a Halloween movie at this point." My voice raked across my vocal chords, making them ache. I coughed again lightly.

"Will you please stop being stubborn and let me take care of you?" He was starting to get angry now. I didn't answer and then I heard him sigh audibly outside the door. He was definitely frustrated. I attempted to stand. My whole body felt weak. My knees shook as I stood up, holding onto the sink for support. My head spun as I slowly picked it up and gazed at myself in the mirror. My face was horribly flushed and there was a light sheen of sweat across my forehead. My eyes were completely bloodshot and puffy. My hair was limp and it looked as if I had attempted to put it in a bun, but had given up halfway through. I had come into the bathroom earlier in the morning to get a shower when I heard the front door slam shut. Edward had made it to school, only to see that my truck was missing. After the first bell rang with no sign of me, he had skipped class and driven straight to my house, not bothering to call. Or knock. We had been locked in this stand-still for the past ten minutes. Him trying to get in, me refusing to let him in. He was hunting last night when the flu had caught me, waking me up with a wave of nausea and aching sinuses. I decided to get a shower anyway. He could wait it out. I was the one that was really suffering.

"I'm at least going to bathe before I think about letting you see me." I said as I shuffled my way to the tub, turning on the hot water. I wanted to fill the whole room with steam in an attempt to ease my sinuses, so I turned the knob almost all the way to the left. The water flowed hot within seconds, the sound automatically making my body relax. Steam was rising fast around me as I slowly and carefully stripped out of my sweat pants and Edward's t-shirt. I wore it to sleep when I knew that he would be out hunting. It was deep gray and made of what I could only imagine to be the softest cotton in existence. It clung comfortingly to the curves of my body, full of his scent, feeling almost as if Edward was sheltering me himself. Edward couldn't get enough of me in that t-shirt. Which was just one more reason for me to wear it often.

I climbed into the shower, expecting the water to scald my skin, but it felt surprisingly wonderful. The water immediately soothed my aching body. I took in the deepest breath I could manage without starting another coughing fit. The steam entered my lungs, warming me from the inside out. I felt better instantly. I simply stood, letting the heat warm me to the core and wash away the sticky sweat that clung to my body. I never wanted to move.

After an immeasurable amount of time, I heard a strange clicking sound and suddenly, a waft of cool air was penetrating my self-made sauna. My eyes snapped open.

"Edward?" I said his name slowly, a warning. No answer. "Edward, did you just break into my bathroom?" There was a slight pause before his timid answer.

"You do have an awful lot of bobby pins just lying around your room. These locks truly aren't that complicated." he said, his voice coming from just the other side of the curtain. I sighed.

"Well, if you're going to insist on being in here, shut the door. The steam is getting out." I grumbled. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and grabbed the shampoo. Apparently, he wasn't going to leave me to sulk in my illness alone. I would have to try to look presentable. Perfect.

"You sound awful love. I'm taking you to see Carlisle as soon as your dressed." His tone sounded final.

"No you will not. This is just the flu. I'll be over it by the end of the week. Today is just going to be the worst of it." I stated, lathering up my hair and turning toward the scalding water to rinse it.

"You are so stubborn about your health." His voice came from a different place in the room. He was sitting across from the sink, waiting for me. By the time I had finished soaking, lathering, and rinsing, the water had started to run cold. Neither of us had spoken much while I was showering. I really didn't see the point in him breaking into the bathroom to wait for me to shower five feet closer to me than he already was. He was so strange sometimes. Even for a mythical being.

I turned off the water before it could get icy and ruin my sauna effect.

"Grab me a towel, would you?" I asked. As long as he was just sitting around, I might as well use him. I stuck my hand out from around the curtain. Edward and I hadn't spent a great deal of time talking about the sexual part of our relationship, but he had made his intentions very clear. Even so, I knew that in this state would not be the way I would want him to see me without clothes. I felt him place the towel in my hands. I took it, wrapping it deftly around my torso. I took a deep breath and slid the shower curtain aside. Edward was standing there, steam rising around him like a cloud of mist. He almost glowed in the light of the bathroom, his face almost matching white of the tile.

He wore a wrinkled, button-up, light blue shirt, sleeves rolled to mid-way up his forearms, over dark jeans. The top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, showing just a hint of his perfect, pale neck and chest. His bronze hair looked marvelously tousled as usual, only falling slightly here and there due to the steam. He stood on the other side of the bathroom from me, leaning against the sink, looking at me with worried eyes. I wanted to cry. He was too perfect. And there I stood in my shower, wrapped in a white towel probably looking like a zombie.

I looked away as quickly as I could manage, stepping carefully out of the shower. I threw open the door, trying desperately to remember why I was put out with the perfect god standing next to me. I was supposed to be irritated, wasn't I? My stuffy head was making me woozy. Apparently not just mentally either because as I was heading out the door, I slipped, pitching forward. My left arm flew out, reaching for Edward as my right clutched the front of my towel. I managed to grab his arm, but because of the abruptness of my fall through the doorway, Edward couldn't properly catch me without falling himself. I pulled him down with me, tumbling out of the door with the rolling steam. Edward had managed to get up under me before I hit the ground, throwing his arms protectively around me. We crashed into the hallway. Miraculously, my towel stayed in place. I sent a silent prayer to God thanking him for making me short and for my father's preference to abnormally large towels.

My face was immediately red as I lifted my head to look at Edward who was smirking slightly. The heat I felt was suddenly not coming from the steam but seemed to be radiating off of my entire body. It was hard to remember that I was sick when my body was this close to Edward's. I clutched the front of my towel tighter, still trapped by his arms. Without breaking eye-contact, Edward slowly rolled me off of him, only to hover slightly above me.

My breathing was labored as I stared up at him, almost too afraid to move. His face looked pained for a fraction of a second before he leaned in to kiss me. His kiss was gentle at first, electrifying my lips, then my entire body. Instinctively, I threw one arm around his neck, pulling him down to me. His kiss became a little more frantic, a little less guarded. My body was on fire, even his icy lips did little to douse the flames. I didn't know if it was the fever or the way his lips fit mine perfectly that caused the heat, only that I didn't ever want it to end. Edward pressed his body to mine, his icy hand running up my leg. I broke our kiss for a fraction of a second to breathe, a sigh escaping as his hand ran slowly up my thigh. He kissed down my neck and my head spun.

Didn't I have the flu? Hadn't I been miserable moments before? I was hoping that this was not a dream, that Edward was really touching me, really holding me. He had wanted to protect my virtue, right? He didn't want to lose control with me. This felt very close to losing control. His hand was sliding farther up my thigh. This was farther than I ever expected to get with Edward while I was human. If it was a dream, I wasn't going to let it stop now.

I let an audible sigh escape my lips as Edward found them again, kissing me deeply. My fingers ran through his bronze hair as I held him to me. His hand slid further up my leg, sliding it through the gap in my towel and over my hip. I could barely feel his icy skin through the fever. His smooth hand felt wonderful. His name escaped my lips.

Abruptly, his hand stopped moving up my body. He brought it out from under my towel as he broke our kiss. As if by speaking, I had broken his focus. Or I supposed, his lack thereof. I opened my eyes, confused, panting. He collapsed next to me on the floor, his arms around me, his head resting on my chest, listening to the beating of my heart. Did his breathing seem labored, too? I took a deep breath, letting it out in an audible rush.

"I apologize." He said, not moving. "That was a mistake. I shouldn't have--I could've hurt you." He continued quietly, letting his anger with himself penetrate his tone.

"Nothing about that hurt." I almost laughed. I was still breathless and more than a little frustrated.

"You should've stopped me." Edward stated, raising his head to read my face.

"Yeah, right, because that sounds exactly like something I would do." I said sarcastically, my breath slowly returning to normal. He scowled.

"I'll give you a minute to get dressed." He stood up lithely, offering me his hand.

"You're going to have to give me a second, here." I stated, remaining on the floor. The ceiling was spinning in circles. I'm sure I would've had better luck crawling to my room. Suddenly I was airborne, having been dead lifted easily by Edward. He carried me with inhuman speed to my bedroom, holding me away from his freezing body, his arms not touching my skin. Before I could open my eyes, I was sitting on my bed and the door was closing behind Edward.

After my head stopped spinning, I stood slowly and threw on my sweatpants and one of Charlie's old flannel button-ups. I couldn't decide how to feel about what had just happened. On the one hand, it gave me hope that Edward and I were making progress in our relationship. There was no denying that I wanted him. Every part of him. He wasn't so sure about his control in situations like this. That thought didn't make me feel any better. I still felt frustrated and unwanted. Then again, I was practically quarantined. I suppose I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to wait for the right moment. I could live with that. My illness started to catch up with me then, the affects of the shower wearing off.

I opened the door and immediately turned back toward the bed without a backward glance. Before I could get my sluggish feet to the bed, Edward was already seated there, waiting for me. I all but collapsed into his arms. The fever was returning and I felt shaky after our hallway excursion. I crawled under the covers and waited for Edward to lie down next to me, but when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I blinked, attempting to understand why he wasn't there anymore, but my mind was sluggish because of the flu. Before I could really process his absence, Edward was at my side again with a glass of water and cold medicine. I knew that it would help me get some rest, but I was suddenly anxious to be with Edward. I didn't want to sleep the day away, even if it would make me feel better in the end.

"I don't need it, Edward, really." I lied.

"Your inability to pronounce nasal consonants would argue otherwise. Take it, please." Edward chided. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you're skipping class again. How do you keep making it through high school? Attendance accounts for something." I retorted, begrudgingly taking the cold medicine. Edward smiled smugly.

"You know, you're actually incredibly charming when you're sick. But I'm still going to get Carlisle to call in a prescription for you." He commented while climbing in bed with me. He pulled my wet hair off of my back and up onto my pillow. He ran his cool fingers over my forehead. It felt wonderful. I sighed contentedly, all feelings of frustration and anger evaporated. I could feel the drugs starting to take their affect on me. I hoped I would feel better after sleeping most of the day away. At least I wasn't coughing at the moment. I took as deep a breath as I could manage and let it out in a gust.

"Sleep my love. I'll take care of you." Edward whispered into my ear.

"I know that you will. Forever." I sighed into his chest, wrapping one arm around him. "I love you." I managed as my eyelids fell closed and I succumbed to sleep.


End file.
